


About Us

by nightwingingit



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, a bit of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwingingit/pseuds/nightwingingit
Summary: Conner and Tim have always been able to keep their dating life low profile.Until now.





	1. Chapter 1

“Can I look now?” Tim asked as Kon

“Wait a second.”

“Now?”

“Wait!”

“Kon-” before he could say anything more Conner grabbed his boyfriend’s waist from behind.

“Okay now.”

Tim took off the blindfold.

A picnic in an apple orchard.  They were at an apple orchard on a plot of land that Clark had gifted to his parents.  A white and red picnic blanket was set out on the ground, there were triangle cut sandwiches, apple pie that was suspiciously perfect like one of Ma's pies, and a bottle of what could only be fine wine from Pa's cellar.

“Pft!” Tim snorted giggling.  How cliche.

“What?!” Kon asked exasperated by his reaction, “It’s romantic!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Tim tried to hold it in but the chuckles were shaking his chest.  

Conner was so cute sometimes and he just couldn’t believe how cheesy he could be.  He’s known Conner for so long and to think that he would go out of his way to surprise him with a quaint little picnic was ridiculous!  

Tim was really touched that he would go through all the planning for this but at the same time he found this whole thing to be completely hilarious.  Who would have known that one day Superboy and Robin would be enjoying an extremely domestic romantic evening having a picnic together?

Conner huffed exaggeratedly in mock anger but mostly embarrassment, “Stop laughing at me!” he shouted and then tackled Tim to the ground.

“Kon stop it!” Tim laughed in earnest as they wrestled rolling down grassy slope away from their lunch.

“Stop what?” Kon answered playfully as he pinned his body underneath his holding teasingly just tight enough so that Tim couldn’t wiggle out but he could still move a little.  Tim didn’t care much he was wheezing from laughing too hard.  

Kon bent down and kissed him deep and rolled his body over Tim’s.  

Tim moaned, and arched in his form.  As Kon moved his lips to worship his jaw and neckline Tim was able to speak, “We are not doing it out here in the open.”

“No one’s around Tim, we’re completely alone.  I promise.”

“The ground.  Do you know how dirty it is?”

“It’s fine.”

Tim gives Conner an unentertained look and the super rolls his eyes as he gets up, effortlessly pulling Tim up with him by the arm.

Red Robin smiled at Kon’s over-exaggerated pout as Conner held him tight to his body at the waist and slowly levitated them higher and higher.  They slowly spun in the grasp of his TTK.

Conner commenced kissing his boyfriend in earnest.

Tim laughed, “We’re not doing it up here either.” At least not today.

Kon blows a raspberry on his neck right underneath the side of his jawline making Tim laugh.  Conner nuzzled his face into Tim’s neck.

“Oh stop pouting.” Tim told him.  They were able to see over the tree line now.

Tim looked out into the distance.  The sky was a beautiful and clear of any clouds, he saw a plane fly up in the air creating a white streak marring the clean slate of baby blue.

The tree’s still had their changing leaves on their branches, and Tim saw there were trees for miles heavy with apples and-

“Kon STOP.” Tim told him in a hushed voice.

“Hmm?” he answered not understanding Tim’s quick mood change, “Tim I get it we’re not doing it, we’re just kissing.  You know sometimes even I-”

“No Kon don’t fly any higher!  There!  There’s someone there!” He motioned slightly with his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad not writing anything recently so I posted the 1st part of this fic. I've had this portion done for a while and didn't want to post it until I did a better outline for the story but decided I'll just let you guys see it.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (Also this whole thing about ratings on fics is so... most of this fic will be rated T and I don't want to mislead anyone by rating it E. For now it will be T but later it could definitely have E rated parts... I will put in the chapter title whether the chapter is rated E or not and I will keep this fic on rated T until an E rated chapter occurs. I hope that is okay with everyone. Thank you again.)


	2. Chapter 2

There was a car on the road a little ways away.  A person stood there with-

“She has a camera! and it’s pointing at us!” Conner loud whispers stiffening and was about to drop them down quickly.

“NO! Conner the tree.  Put us in the tree!  We never got higher than the treeline. We can just act like we climbed up here.”    

The super lowered them down into a near branch as the figure came closer.  It was still a ways away, thank god.  Tim believed that the amount of brush and trees between them and the figure probably covered them until the high tree line so they should be fine.

“I thought you said there was just you and me here!” Tim mock whispered.

“It should be!  This is Kent private property!”

Tim’s brow furrowed and his mind worked 100 miles per hour.

“Could you see her?  What did she look like?”

“I don’t know, she was skinny and tall with long brownish hair.  She’s dressed up like some business woman I guess?  Her camera is really expensive looking?”

“A reporter or a journalist.” Why was she out here?  And alone?  

They climbed down the tree slowly as she approached.

She looked somehow familiar to Tim but he couldn’t place it.

“This is private property.” Kon said first to the woman, not very kind at all, “What are you doing here?”

“Excuse me.”  She said, distractedly ignoring Conner in her awe, “  I’m terribly sorry but are you Tim Wayne?”

“Do I know you?” Tim asks stepping forward.

“Oh, No.  I’m a Gotham Times journalist.  I’m actually here looking for the Clark estate.”

That’s how Tim knew her!  She was from Gotham!  Tim swore in his head.

“What business do you have with them?” Kon asked protectively.

“I’m here to interview them about Clark Kent.”

They both stiffened.

“What for?” Tim asked, the first to recover.

The woman addressed them both but mostly looked towards Tim, he is the Wayne family heir after all, one day he will be running Wayne Enterprise, “It’s actually a secret but since you are… who you are, sir, I’ll allow it to slip.  Clark Kent is winning a journalist award and I am here to interview his friends and family.”

She turned to Conner, remembering her manners, or having finally pieced everything together in her single-minded head.  She saw them in that tree and she could see their picnic behind them.  Tim saw the gossip writer inside of her stirring, “It’s very nice to meet you.  What is your name?  Are you Tim’s lover?”

And there we go.  

Tim’s gonna have a lot of cleaning up do to because of this mess.

Tim answered before his boyfriend could, “Why were you taking pictures of us?” He asks looking pointedly at her camera.

She smiled guiltily but also a bit of smugness was hidden in there too.  She obviously was a journalist through and through and was going to hold on to this new Wayne scoop.

“I won’t lie.  I stopped because I needed to get my bearings on my directions.  I’ve been driving for hours and I think I might have taken a wrong turn.  Then I saw you two off in the distance.  I have a bad habit of taking picture of strangers.  I couldn’t help but snap a few pictures of you two snuggling up in the tree.  Then I couldn’t believe who I was seeing through my camera lens.  I just had to come see that it was really you and your… friend in person.” She smiled her good-looking business smile at them.

Tim stepped a little in front of Kon.  He observed her and their situation.  She had an ecstatic look on her face as if she had just hit the jackpot.  A scandal with the Wayne family was not an uncommon occurrence when it came to Bruce but for his ward Tim it was unheard of!

Even if Tim asked, even if he threatened, the woman would definitely release whatever pictures she had of him and Conner.

Kon read the hidden tension in his body and came up behind him putting his hands on Tim’s shoulders.  Obviously he didn’t really understand what was making him so tense.  The woman was eating this up.

The only thing he could do now was damage control.

Tim smiled his best media smile, turning up the Wayne charm, “Why don’t you get a better picture of us?  Right here up close?”

‘And not up in the air.’ he thought.  If she had better pictures of them she wouldn’t feel tempted to use those for her soon to be headline article.  She assumed they were in the tree the entire time, but better safe than sorry, no one needed to look at those pictures too closely.

She looked surprised but then nodded eagerly, “Oh, yes of course!”

\---

“How long have you two been dating?” She asks Conner with her notebook in hand.

“Two-” Kon starts.

“Weeks.” Tim ends, “Two weeks.”

Actually it had been two years.  But Tim had been stage dating for the public throughout that time.  Those lies at least could not be revealed.  He had a very good reputation after all.  He didn’t want to seem like a cheater to the masses.  Which he wasn’t, Kon knew and understood about the situation, that it was a political move to help that girls family’s business as well as Wayne Corp and she was in on it too.  Conner wasn’t thinking about that right at that moment though.  

She nods thoughtfully.

“How did you two meet?  Gotham is a ways away from here.”

“A few years ago in November Mr. Clark had come to Gotham to write about a gala at the time and Conner came along with him.”  Tim took Conner’s hand and squeezed it.

Tim was talking about an actual event but of course it had not been their first meeting.  Kon was not so keen at lying and so he was a bit stiff.

When the impromptu interview ended Tim walked the journalist out of the Clark household and Tim said his goodbye with a kind, “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

When he closed the door Tim’s mind was racing, thinking up all the scenarios and believable tales he could tell to the media and making lists of all the people he would have to contact about this mess.

Kon on the other hand just sat baffled.  He had heard the Wayne’s were a rich and powerful family and especially influential in Gotham but he hadn’t known it was to this extent.  The lady hardly spent any time speaking with Ma about Clark when they had gotten there, the very reason she was out here.  She was completely focused on the Wayne Enterprise corporate heir and his love life.

She dug into as much of Tim’s personal life as possible, eating up as much as Tim dished out.  Conner had just tried not to get in the way.

As soon as she left Tim sighed deeply.

“I’m so sorry to have bothered you Ms. Kent.” Tim gave her an earnest tired smile, returning just a bit from the Wayne genius heir back to his normal teenage self.

She warmly returned it before she headed into the kitchen, “Nonsense, you couldn’t have stopped that woman if you tried.”

Tim nodded in resigned agreement.  If she had just revealed them it would be a huge scandal, but with the interview and the close up photo shoot it at least LOOKED like Tim was in control of the situation, making it look as if he had planned to out the news to everyone.

Everyone will know.  

Tim had exactly moments to call Bruce before he got a call from someone else telling him the news scoop that the Gotham Times had picked up.  Who else did he have to call?  His personal publicist, his fake girlfriend, she knew that he was dating someone for real and their relationship had been a political move on both their parts so it shouldn’t be anything complicated but still she would probably be annoyed and inconvenienced, and would be pissed if she found out through tabloids before Tim got to talking to her and thought up a story about how they had actually been just friends or that they broke up or something.  Who else?  Dick, Alfred…

Kon reached out to comfort him but Tim distractedly walked around him reaching for his phone.

Even still Kon wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist from behind, “Tim-”

“Shh, Kon hold on a second.” Tim hushed.  He was being held in place but he’d gotten his phone and was now calling.

Kon rubbed the top of his head with the back of Tim’s, He had so many questions but did his best to hold back since he knew that right now was not the time.  “I’m sorry I was careless.  I should have known she was there, should have scoped the place before we… You’re mad at me.” he stated sullenly. Tim didn’t even hear him he was so lost in his thoughts.

Tim spoke to his phone when it was answered, was that his business tone or his Red Robin tone?, “Bruce, I’m at the Kent Farm.  A journalist just came by....  There’s going to be press about me and Conner…... That we’re... dating... Yes sir...  yes… no….no……. Right away.”

Tim hung up and then went to walk again but in Kon’s hold he found he was stuck in place.

“Kon let go.  I have to catch a plane.” Tim said slightly annoyed that enacting the plans he was forming in his head were being disrupted.

Kon held him squeezing him a bit, “Why?  I can fly you home.”

Tim sighed, letting his body release a bit of tension and mold back to Kons form, “Conner let go.”

He complied slowly.  Tim forced himself to take a moment to slow down his mind and pay attention to his boyfriend, who seemed really sad.  He turned around and wrapped his arms around Kon’s shoulders embracing him.  He planted his face in Kon’s chest as he breathed his scent and felt his warmth on his cold face.  Then he kissed Kon for good measure.

“Conner, that woman has definitely called her people by now.  There will be people watching for me to come back in Gotham tonight and by plane is the only option if I want to be at the fundraiser tomorrow.  The news channels know this, meaning they’ll be waiting for me.  At least for today I have to catch a flight.” He kissed Kon chastely this time then gave a sincere little playful smile, “The paparazzi are waiting for my airport runway look.”

Kon nodded with a frown.  Airport runway?  Paparazzi?  

“I have to go right now.” Tim tells him, “Don’t worry, I’m not mad at you or anything.  Okay?”

He slaps his palms to the cheeks of Kon’s face and squeezed them together accentuating Conner's pout, “It’s not your fault.  I should have known better.”

“How could you have?  I blindfolded you and-”

“Shhh it’s not your fault.” Tim stated, “Okay?”

He gave Superboy a serious look until he nodded.

Tim tilted his head, the smirk back on his lips, “Okay then.  Everything is going to be okay got it?”

Kon continued to nod as they kissed once more.

Tim knew things were going to get complicated for him back home but Conner, Conner was here.  He would shield Conner from this as much as he could.  He let himself rest in Conner’s embrace one last time, reveling in the peaceful moment.  Things were going to get chaotic from here on out.  


End file.
